


The Red Rising Sun Of Sanctum

by MDMorley



Series: The 100, Season 6 speculations. [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Speculation, Spoilers, The 100 (TV) Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDMorley/pseuds/MDMorley
Summary: Set after 6.02. No spoilers from the leaked episodes.Echo decides to take herself out of the equation, knowing the inevitable outcome. Leaving Bellamy with a choice that will change the course of his life going forward.Is he ready to jump off of the clif that is Clarke Griffin again?Or when Bellamy finally decide it's time to take actions and stop thinking too much.





	The Red Rising Sun Of Sanctum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The 100](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+100).



> My take on the possible outcome of the Echo/Bellamy/Clarke situation. And how I think it would unfold between these three.  
> I respect Echo and I like her character, so please be nice toward her in the comments 😉.

Echo's words were still on his mind when he walked towards Clarke's bedroom : "I know you love me Bellamy, but the thing is, you're in love with her too..." She paused watching his reaction before resuming : "You never fell out of love with her, you didn't have too, because she died. And I didn't mind. I could have live with that. But she is not dead anymore, and while I know you love me, I also know you love her more."

Bellamy tried to tell her she was wrong but she cut him off before he could even open his mouth : "She loves you too you know" she said smiling sadly "I wasn't sure at first, especially after what happened in Polis when she left you there to rot, but we talked, and when I told her you were not dead, I could see it in her eyes. I've been trained to see the weakness in the enemy, to know what they are thinking when they are thinking it. Clarke isn't my enemy, but you are her weakness and she is yours." She stroked his cheek softly : "As much as it kills me to do it, I have to let you go. I love you. I will always love you. You gave me so much more than I could ever wish for, you gave me a second chance, a shelter, a family, and you trusted me with your heart. I'll always be grateful for that. But this is goodbye."

She kissed him softly one last time on the lips, before getting up and moving towards the door of his bedroom, the only word that came out of his mouth were "I don't want to let you go, not like this..." She turned around and gave him a small smile " I know. But I'm already gone." And with those final words, she was. It was probably the most selfless act she ever did, and he would always be grateful for her and what she did for him.

 

As if he was about to jump off of a clif, he took a deep breath and knocked softly before coming inside her bedroom, she turned in her bed facing him clearly surprised : "Bellamy? What's wrong?" He closed the door, before answering her : "Nothing." Then he looked at her with something cryptic in his eyes, something she couldn't put her finger on : "Is it okay if I stay here for while?" She scooped over to let him some room in the bed for him to lay down beside her if he wanted to : "Sure".

He looked torn for a second before he stripped down his jacket and shoes. He walk carefully toward the bed and sat on it. He took a deep breath and then finally lied down cautiously beside her over the cover. 

Clarke was on her right side facing him while he was looking at anything but her, until his left hand brushed over hers, she felt a shiver going through her entire body with one single touch. She didn't move to afraid he'd break the contact, not entirely sure if he was aware of their hand touching or what was going on with him.

But then he grabbed her fingers, intertwined them with his while he was shifting to his side finally facing her. Clarke became paralyzed, unable to look him in the eyes, not sure what was happening or what she was supposed to do. She could feel his stare. 

Then even so slowly she felt his hand on her face and closed her eyes at the feeling, his hand was softly moving to her chin, trying it's best to make her look at him.

She inhaled deeply before carefully opening her eyes. And for the first time she saw it, the longing in his eyes mirroring her own, the sadness, the regrets, the loss, and would she dare say it, the love?

He moved closer to her, slowly, giving her one last chance to back out before his lips met hers. It was shy at first, sweet even, discovering the taste of her mouth for the first time. 

Damn she would lie if she said she never imagined how it would feel like but her imagination couldn't be further away from what she was actually feeling right now that it was finally happening. 

She started moving her lips against his, more fiercely, deepening the kiss wanting more. Her hand went for his hair, playing with the curls at the nape of his neck. She's was desperate for more, she was trying to show him without words what she was dying to say to him for so long. His hand went from her chin to her waist, pulling her towards him. 

As she climbed on top of him, never breaking contact, everything became a blur of touches, kisses, clothes coming off, bodies being entangled with eachother. It was like a dream, all she could remember was the feeling of being surrounded by Bellamy, all of him, his touch, his sent, his weight on her, and the feeling was intoxicating, yet she never felt more alive than in this moment.

The first thing she felt when she woke up was a hand removing a lock of hair from her face, she smiled remembering what had happened a few hours ago and then mumble a small "good morning" before opening her eyes, he was looking down at her smiling too, one hand bellow his head the other going back and forth smoothly on her arms, tracing abstract pattern on it with his fingers : "Morning Princess" hearing this nickname made her smile and feel warm somehow. "So this happened." She said, Bellamy chuckled : "It sure did".  
"Not that I'm complaining, but why now?"

Her question made him frown a little, he was trying to find the right word to answer : "Because until now I didn't know how you felt. I don't think I was letting myself see it. I mean you called me everyday for six years, then you left me to die in the fighting pit. It was confusing and I know we talked about the radio calls, but we never really talked about the rest. And clearly after what happened during our first days on Sanctum I wasn't sure I could fix it this time."

A single tear roll down Clarke's cheek : "I'm so sorry Bellamy. I never meant to hurt you, or let you die in the pit, I was so hangry at you for leaving me chained in a cell to put the Flame in Maddie." She paused trying to regain control of herself:  "My biggest regret was leaving you there. I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if you had died."

Bellamy wiped out her tears carefully not breaking eye contact : "I know that Clarke, it took me some time to figure it all out, I may have had help to do so, but I know that now. Let's just say I'm not what you would call a forseeing person sometimes, especially when feelings are involved. Nah who am I kidding, especially when you're involved. You were always my blind spot, I was just too stubborn to admit it." he said laughing at the last part.

"Can I say something weird?" Clarke asked shyly, he nodded : "I'm happy."  
"I'm happy too". Bellamy responded smiling softly before kissing her forehead like she was the most precious thing in the universe, and right now she certainly felt like it. Was this how it felt to live? Because for the first time ever she didn't feel like just surviving, she felt like living and it felt good.


End file.
